1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheeled walking device and more specifically, to a stable walking device without feet entangling structure adjacent the sides of the user.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A multitude of prior art devices which aid one who is impaired in his ability to walk are widely known. These devices are wheeled and move about the surface of the ground, or are non-wheeled and frictionally engage the ground, or are a combination thereof. The devices operate by allowing the user to transfer his weight to the device thereby enabling the legs of the user to be easily moved about. The combination devices utilize both a wheel and a frictionally engaging portion to enable the user to move the device along the ground while holding the ground engaging portion above the ground. When the user desires to stop he merely places the ground engaging portion on the ground to provide a stable stopped position.
One prior art devices utilizes a U-shaped walker where the user is "wrapped" on three sides by one forward and two side members. The lower portion of the walker is fitted with four wheels with the front being fitted with a brake means. The walker is foldable.
Another four-wheeled walker utilizes a shoulder support post and hand grips in order to provide the user with four points for transferring his weight to the walker. This device also "wraps" three sides of the user.
In another prior art device, brakes or wheel retarding mechanisms are provided for each individual wheel. In the use of this device each wheel is individually adjusted in order to enable the user to move about while the wheel retarding mechanism is in constant engagement.
Another folding wheeled apparatus utilizes a front caster wheel with two trailing wheels. While not being provided with a braking means, the device is foldable for easy storage.
In another prior art walker apparatus, a U-shaped frame is provided with four vertical members, the lower ends of which carry casters. The trailing wheels each carry a braking means which is activated by handles at the upper end of the walker device.
In another walker device, the U-shaped frame is provided with a leading wheel which is breakable by a downward pressure thereby inhibiting movement.
Other walking devices include a single means for transferring the weight of the user to the apparatus. Such devices include a glider cane and a wheel supported crutch.
The problems of the prior art devices include a structure which has feet entangling portions located to either side of the user which inhibit the movement of the user and which may trip the user. Further, the prior art devices fail to provide an alternative brake means to stabilize the apparatus and the user when the user tilts the device in a rearward manner.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a wheeled walker device which enables the user to move about without regard to a laterally placed foot-entangling structure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wheeled walker device which is simple in design and easy to operate.
It is further object of this invention to provide a wheeled walker device which provides a braking action when the user tilts the device in a rearward manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wheeled walker device which carries the weight of the user while allowing the user to use his feet to propel himself.
It is a further object of this invention provide a wheeled walker device which provides a stable stopped and braked position without the need for constantly gripping a brake activating structure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wheeled walker which is easy to steer, easy to stop and easy to maintain in a stationary position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wheeled walking aid which is easily collapsible thereby facilitating its storage and transportation.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.